Scars
by The Vampire Kaori
Summary: …unrequited love…sends the soul into darkness…making the heart and mind unreachable to reality…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. :'( I also don't own the song Scars. :'( :'(

Kaori: We've undergone some hardships around here lately. I'd like to put up a remembrance for Randy Belbin, whom at the age of 26 killed himself in his shed on June 26th 2005. Randy was a good man, and we all loved him. So probably after this my fics maybe a big angsty and dark…cause this is just so hard to grasp. So enjoy.

…_unrequited love…sends the soul into darkness…making the heart and mind unreachable to reality…_

Blood ran from Kagome's shoulder blade, her school uniform was drenched in her blood, along with blood from other youkai. The young miko winced as she stumbled through the forest, the full Shikon no Tama hung around her neck and shone dimly in the darkness. Her vision grew fuzzy as she felt another one of her wounds on her stomach reopen; she had clearly lost too much blood.

**I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut **

**My weakness is that I care too much**

She pressed herself up against the God Tree; the large indent that marked the area where Inuyasha had been sealed to the tree was just above her head. Kagome's breathes where shorter now, it hurt so much to move, let alone breathe.

Her brown eyes stared up at the indent; this cursed spot was where it all began. She had freed Inuyasha from the tree two years before, everything seemed to be great after the Osuwari command came into effect. But all that changed a month ago when the Shikon no Tama had been put together.

**My scars remind me that the past is real **

**I tear my heart open just to feel**

Kagome could feel tears roll down her cheeks and join the blood and dirt that had already gathered. Inuyasha was with Kikyo now, when Kagome refused to give him the Shikon no Tama the hanyou seemed to forget about her existence. But Kagome never regretted not giving him the jewel, if she had he, and probably hundreds of other people, would be dead now.

Along with not giving Inuyasha the jewel, Kagome lost Inuyasha's promise to always protect her. Because of the jewel, lots of humans and youkai came to seek out Kagome and kill her so they could steal the jewel and become the most powerful beings in the world; and she don't have Inuyasha to protect her.

'…_I'm going to die because of his stubbornness.'_ Kagome thought as she punched the indent as hard as she could (which wasn't very hard because of the state she was in). She put her hands over her stomach and fell to her knees trembling, pain started to overcome her.

**Drunk and I'm feeling down **

**And I just wanna be alone **

**I'm pissed cause you came around **

**Why don't you just go home **

'_I wish I never met him…I wish I hadn't chased Bouyo into the well house that day…'_ Kagome thought as she started to sob in pain. "…I just want to be home…in my bed…away from all this…" she turned her dirty face towards the sky and let out a vicious scream, hoping Inuyasha heard it. "BAKA HANYOU! I WISH I HAD **NEVER** MET YOU!"

Blood rose in her throat and started to dribble from the corners of her lips and down over her face. Kagome's brown eyes widened and she stared into the darkness of the sky as she let the blood flow freely from her mouth…she couldn't breathe.

She coughed and tilted her head down, spitting the blood into the grass as she tried to able herself to breathe once again. _'…look at what I've become Inuyasha…and those youkai will still follow my sent on this night…and when they find me…I'll let them do as they wish…I'm not able to fight anymore…so I won't even try.'_.

**Cause you channel all your pain **

**And I can't help to fix myself **

**Your making me insane **

**All I can say is **

The miko lay on her side under the God tree; she closed her eyes and concentrated all her thoughts on the wound in her stomach. The claw from the youkai was still there, but she still bled a lot from around the yellow stained claw. _'If I take it out I'll go quicker…'_ she thought as she tried to feel around for the claw, it was broke off inside her, she was only able to feel the smooth part where it cracked off.

Reality soon became a daze for Kagome, the silence of the night started to fade away with her vision. It seemed as though there was no other person in the world besides herself.

**I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut **

**My weakness is that I care too much **

**My scars remind me that the past is real **

**I tear my heart open just to feel**

She could hear footsteps around her, and the low grunts and snarls of youkai as they sniffed her to see if she was still alive. Opening her eyes she could see their red orbs staring back at her, and the disfigured hairy bodies the beasts had been cursed with loomed around her, they were all shaking in fury.

Kagome didn't care…she couldn't find a reason to. Everything wrong in her life concluded around the fact that Inuyasha was gone from grasp; she couldn't reach him any longer.

**I tried to help you once **

**A kiss will only vise **

**I saw you going down **

**But you never realized**

One of the youkai picked Kagome up and lifted her over its head, it let out a sheer scream before letting the dying miko drift towards the God Tree. Kagome let out a cry as she felt her ribs crack and smash off in her chest as she curled around the tree before hitting the ground.

She moved slightly to try and sit up on her elbow, but her shattered ribs grinded together, causing her to scream and fall back down on her back. Another youkai picked her up by her left ankle and get her dangle upside down in the air, it snickered evilly and snatched the Shikon no Tama off her neck. Kagome looked into its eyes, her body losing all of its energy.

**That you're drowning in the water **

**So I offered you my hand **

**Compassions in my nature **

**Tonight is our last dance**

She let her eyes close, allowing reality to slip away once more; she almost never heard the sound of Tetsusaiga being ripped out of its sheath. The youkai dropped her, her ribs cracked some more, but she never cried in pain, she couldn't find the strength to. She then felt the Shikon no Tama fall on her chest, she opened her eyes.

The youkai was facing the person in red, she saw Tetsusaiga's long, beautiful blade up in the air. It was Inuyasha…but she suddenly didn't care. _'…coming to save me when there's no hope left…'_ she thought bitterly. _'I guess he wants first dibs on the jewel when I die.'_

**I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut **

**My weakness is that I care too much **

**My scars remind me that the past is real **

**I tear my heart open just to feel **

Inuyasha slashed through the youkai with ease, and the stainless blade of Tetsusaiga went back to its original size. The hanyou ran over to Kagome and knelt by her, his golden eyes trembled and his ears twitched…he looked like he actually cared.

Kagome gave him a slow blink, which also hurt her. She wanted to tell him to leave…she wanted to tell him that she wanted to die there alone and unwanted…which was the way he had left her. But all she could choke out was: "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha shook his head and steadily lifted Kagome into his lap, careful that he didn't hurt her ribs. "What do you mean? I promised…"

"Your promise meant nothing to you when I denied you this." She held the Shikon no Tama in front of his face. "I saw you four times sense then…four…" her breath caught in her throat and she coughed up more blood.

**I'm drunk and I'm feeling down **

**And I just wanna be alone **

**You shouldn't ever came around **

**Why don't you just go home?**

"Kagome I'm sorry…that's not the reason why…"

"Then what was it then?" Kagome snapped, she winced and dropped the jewel to the ground.

"I was just scared…"

"Scared…scared of what?"

"I was scared that if I hung around you…now that the jewel was complete, that you would get mad and go home and never come here again." Inuyasha said. "I know you thought I was with Kikyo…but…I killed her during the fight with Naraku…I didn't want anything more to do with her."

Kagome looked away from him, she didn't want to believe him…it didn't really matter all that much anyway now…she wasn't going to live much longer.

**Cause your drowning in the water **

**And I tried to grab your hand **

**And I left my heart open **

**But you didn't understand **

**But you didn't understand **

"Kagome, please…let me help you now…I'm sorry I wasn't there for you…I'm sorry!" Inuyasha's voice cracked and cut off, and Kagome looked back at him.

Tears?

Yes, there were tears in his eyes…he was crying…for her.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whimpered. "You're too late…"

"No…no I'm not…you can get out of this…you can live…you survived through so much! You can make it…" Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head as he looked into the miko's brown eyes.

**You fix yourself**

Kagome started to cry, she couldn't take this…now…at all times…he came clean about it all. "Why are you doing this to me? Why are you telling me this now?" tears streamed down her face. "WHY?"

Inuyasha picked up the jewel. "Because I want to be with you, Kagome…I want you to stay with me." He looked at the wound on the miko's stomach. "I'll shove all my dreams aside…just to be with you." He lowered the jewel to the wound.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked, she shot up, and one of her broken ribs pierced her on the inside.

**I can't help you fix yourself **

**But at least I can say I tried **

**I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life**

Her back arched, and her eyes grew wide, she felt it…it was going in…to what organ she didn't know…but it was there.

"Kagome," Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's collar, she looked him in the face before she kissed him gently on the lips. "You listen to me…" blood rolled out over her bottom lip. "Don't tell mom, Sota, or Grandpa…they think I'm here to live…don't tell them."

"Kagome?"

**I can't help you fix yourself **

**But at least I can say I tried **

**I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life **

"Don't…" she put her fingers on his lips. "Don't…" her breath caught in her throat, and her eyes rolled back in her head, her body went limo in Inuyasha's arms.

"Kagome! No Kagome!" Inuyasha hugged her close to him. "Let this work...please let this work. He took the Shikon no Tama and pushed it into the wound on her stomach and set her body onto the grass.

Stroking her hand he watched her closely, tears finally streaming down his cheeks.

**I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut **

**My weakness is that I care too much **

**My scars remind me that the past is real **

**I tear my heart open just to feel**

Inuyasha's eyes drifted down to the wound, a dull gleam surrounded it and it closed. He looked into the girls face, it was still pale…and very much lifeless, he then felt her fingers glaze his knee.

**I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut **

**My weakness is that I care too much **

**My scars remind me that the past is real **

**I tear my heart open just to feel**

Kaori: Want me to make a sequel? Cause if you want to find out what happens to Kagome just tell me…it's probably not gonna be pretty good though. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: you know what I own and what I don't.

Kaori: Ah! Thanks for pointing out my error! I was thinking June 10th when I typed that down….why I put the 26th? Because I was just after saying he was 26 years old…so my mind got in a tangle for a second. -.- So yeah Randy killed himself on June 10th. Well I have another Suicide to announce. A girl named Maria hung herself todayJune 17th…by the time I get this sequel up it might be the 18th er 19th. She was my best friend when she used to live here -.- so This has been a really hard week for me…but I'm starting to look at things this way…there's no pain where they are now. 3 and I'm happy for that.

Well anyway, the song for this chapter is going to be "Take Me Away" by Seether…if you haven't heard this song before download it! It's great! AAAND because of my new way of thinking…I think this will be a happy ending. -

_If the power of love can overcome death…why are you lying pale in front of me?_

Kagome swallowed, her throat was dry and raw, and it felt as if she hadn't drank in days. Se moved her fingers along the flat, smooth surface she was lying on. Was she alive? It sure felt like it, but still…she was scared to open her eyes.

'_I died…' _she thought wearily. _'I can remember it…'_ her thoughts grew silent as she heard people talking.

"It did, it sank into her body…then as far as I could see all her wounds disappeared. Then she moved!" Inuyasha's harsh whisper poured into Kagome's ears.

"Nani? Inuyasha ye have made another Kohaku. 'Tis as simple as that." Kaede answered. "If another youkai bids thee jewel to appear, like Mistress Centipede did long ago, the jewel will shoot out of her and she will revert back to the state you found her in…broken and dying."

"Nani? Old woman you…"

"Well I might as well say what I really wish to tell you!" Kaede's voice rose. "You've made yourself another zombie; you've created yourself another Kikyo!"

With that, Kagome's eyes shot open.

**As beautiful as fire against the evening sky  
you fuel the lost desire- I no longer wanna die**

'_Another Kikyo…'_ Kagome thought as she slowly sat up on the small bed she had been placed on. "Another Kikyo?" she couldn't believe what she had heard. She looked at her pale hand, "am I just like her now?" she wondered out loud.

Inuyasha poked his head into Kaede's hut after hearing what the young miko had said. "K-Kagome…" he stammered.

Kagome looked at him, her eyes saddened. "You made me like she was…" she stated without question. "You made me one of the walking dead." She swallowed, now realizing that she didn't even need to breathe anymore. "I can't feel."

**Take me by the hand and see beyond the lies  
Strip away the fences - leave me needing, leave me high**

Inuyasha shut the door to the hut as he entered, he rushed over to the frantic miko and knelt beside her, taking her hands…they were so cold. "No Kagome…no I didn't mean to…" he looked into Kagome's brown orbs, tears building up around them, he knew this time he had really, truly hurt her.

"You couldn't stay away form her so you made me like her…" Kagome whispered as tears rolled down her face. "Inuyasha…"

"No, Kagome that's not it at all!" Inuyasha squeezed her freezing hand in attempt to get her to listen to him. "Its not what I wanted…I wished for the jewel to keep you alive before I let it go into you…this isn't what I meant."

Kagome took her hand away from his, her eyes filled with confusion and sadness.

**I know you're so solo, but I can't.**

"Kagome…" Inuyasha watched as the girl stood up and left the hut, her movements had no sound to them…just as Kikyo's never. "…she really is like her now…" the hanyou breathed as he sat back against the bed. "What have I done?"

Kagome looked around the outside; Kaede had already left the side of the hut, and there was no one else to be seen. _'I can't see the colors anymore…'_ she thought in horror. _'The world…it's so dark…'_ she put her hands up to her mouth and sobbed. _'Inuyasha what did you do to me?'_

She left the village and ventured off into the forest. _'…the trees have no smell anymore…'_ she kept going until she came to the God Tree; she stretched her hand out and let it brush the thick, rough bark.

**Take me away, yeah**

**Take me away, yeah**

**Take me away, yeah**

**Cause I don't wanna lose control**

"No…" Kagome put two of her hands on the tree and frantically felt around. "No, no, no, no!" she pounded her fists on the bark and slowly sank to her knees. "…it's like its not even there…" she whimpered. "Inuyasha, why couldn't you have just left me there?"

Inuyasha sat outside Kaede's hut; he stared blankly off into the sky. "What did I do to you? Kagome I'm so sorry…"

"I think you should say that to Kagome, no yourself." Kaede said from one side. "She thinks ye did this to make her more like my sister."

"But I didn't! I just wanted her to live…" Inuyasha shot at the elderly miko. "You know that!"

"But Kagome does not." Kaede said as she headed into the hut. "Let her know, Inuyasha. For the dead can only hold on to certain feelings for so long…after awhile, she will come to forget about ye, and she may run and never return."

**Take me away, yeah**

**Take me away, yeah**

**Take me away, yeah**

**Cause I don't wanna lose it all**

"But she will remain dead…she will forget either way if that's the case!" Inuyasha spat at the miko. "Damn old woman you're useless!"

Kaede stopped in the doorway of the hut and looked back at the hanyou. "She died in a very saddened state, Inuyasha. Maybe she will live if she hears the kind words of the hanyou she loves; it may help her heart to flutter back to life."

Inuyasha watched the miko disappear into the hut, his ears twitched. _'That's it…'_ he thought, standing up. _'…tell a tale of truth and the dead shall rise again…'_ Inuyasha ran off into the forest, following Kagome's unearthly dead sent.

**Relieved of all the pain you let me see again  
Delivered from my shame now and I am lost for what to say**

Kagome heard Inuyasha skid to a stop behind her, she took a breath, but it felt as if the air flowed into her mouth and out her ears, her lungs never accepted the life-giving gas…they didn't need it anymore. "Are you happy now?" Kagome snapped as she looked back at the hanyou, her tearstained pale face seemed to gleam in the shadow of the God Tree.

"Kagome, you don't understand…I…" Inuyasha took a couple steps towards her.

"Don't! Don't come near me!" Kagome turned around on her knees and glared the hanyou down to the debts of hell. "You…look at what you did!" she pointed an accusing finger at Inuyasha. "Your cloths move in the breeze! I can't even feel it on my face!" she dug her nails into the bark of the God Tree. "I can't feel this tree anymore…I can't feel anything…"

**Cleansed and pure and weak, I suffer when I dream.  
I need to find a purpose- I need to feel you needing me.  
I know you're so solo, but I can't.  
**

"Kagome please listen to me!" Inuyasha knelt in front of her and grabbed her hands away from the tree. "Just please…listen…"

Kagome's eyes trembled, she looked at his face, it almost seemed unimportant to her now. _'…I don't know how too feel when I look at him now…'_ Kagome thought. _'The love, I can't find it…'_

"I didn't do this because I wanted you like Kikyo…" Inuyasha said to her. "I did this so I could give you a chance to live…a chance to have the life you wanted…I wasn't going to let those power hungry youkai take that chance away from you."

**Take me away, yeah**

**Take me away, yeah**

**Take me away, yeah**

**Cause I don't wanna lose control  
Take me away, yeah**

**Take me away, yeah**

**Take me away, yeah**

**Cause I don't wanna lose it all**

Kagome felt her chest tickle, and then the pain came. She bit her bottom lip and continued to listen to the hanyou's words. They were hurting her…it felt like her chest was going to blow open due to the pressure. _'What's happening?'_

"I could care less about that woman, Kagome. And it hurts me to see you suffer like this…if I could give you your life…your full life…back to you I would…" Inuyasha felt heat returning to the miko's hands, and her face started to regain color.

"Inu-yasha…" Kagome stammered as she felt a thump in her chest, she recognized the feeling...it was life.

**Pure and weak, I suffer when I dream  
Cleansed of me, I suffer when I dream**

Kagome's throat squeezed itself tight, telling her to breathe. The young miko obeyed and took in a breath, the air was cold to her and she could feel it cut through her body and enter her lungs.

She looked to Inuyasha, she saw it…the love was there…she felt her cheeks heat up into a blush.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha ran his fingers down her cheek. "Are you alright?" his ears twitched and his nostrils flared, he could hear her heart beat…he could smell the life seeping back into her body. But where was the jewel? The presence was not there anymore.

**Because I want you to stay, you take away the pain  
I want you to stay; I need you here to keep me sane**

"Inuyasha…the jewel…" Kagome grabbed his hands. "I feel it…its leaving…" she clung into the hanyou as she felt the burning sensation of the jewel disintegrate inside of her.

Inuyasha held the miko close to him until her grip around his body relaxed. He looked down into her face, which was now bright, and her eyes twinkled with life once more. "So you believe me now?" he asked.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome leaned up and kissed the hanyou's lips.

Inuyasha kissed her back, holding her a close to him as he could. He was never going to let her go again.

**Take me away, yeah**

**Take me away, yeah**

**Take me away, yeah**

**Cause I don't wanna lose control  
Take me away, yeah**

**Take me away, yeah**

**Take me away, yeah**

**Cause I don't wanna lose it all**

As the sun sat on the feudal era, Inuyasha and Kagome lay together under the God Tree. The miko rubbed the hanyou's ears tenderly as he slept.

'_I now know the emptiness Kikyo felt as she roamed the earth a dead being. She looked at Inuyasha and got the confused feeling that there was something missing. That's what set her off…that's what made her like she was.'_ Kagome smiled and looked up at Inuyasha's sleeping face. _'I never want to experience that feeling again.'_

**I want you to stay- you take away the pain  
I want you to stay- I need you here to keep me san**

Kaori: Sooo? What do you think of she ending? ; Not bad eh? Lol, well review and tell me what you think!


End file.
